Maggie Simpson
"suck ,suck" Margareth "Maggie" Bouvier Simpson é uma personagem fictícia na série de televisão animada "Os Simpsons". A sua primeira aparição na televisão foi na curta "Boa Noite" no The Tracey Ullman Show em 19 de abril de 1987. Maggie foi criada pelo cartunista Matt Groening enquanto ele esperava no escritório de James L. Brooks. Ele recebeu o primeiro nome dleft|thumb|Maggie tropeçando.a irmã caçula de Groening. Após aparecer em The Tracey Ullman Show por três anos, a família Simpson ganhou a sua própria série na FOX Broadcasting Company em 17 de dezembro de 1989. Maggie Simpson é irmã de Bart e Lisa e a filha mais nova de Homer e Marge. Ela é sempre vista usando sua chupeta, e quando ela anda, tropeça em sua MaggieOscar04.jpg MaggieOscar03.jpg MaggieOscar02.jpg MaggieOscar01.jpg MaggieOscar00.jpg Moe e Maggie.jpg Winning Moves S1 Maggie.jpg Adolecente Maggie.jpg Orgulho na Maggie.jpg Maggie curta 4.jpg 180px-Maggiefsdfsd.jpg 180px-Maggiee.jpg 180px-Maggie como Lady Gaga.jpg 180px-Maggie 1.jpg 180px-Adultmaggiesimpson.jpg 180px-220px-UllmanMaggie.png Simp-fg-maggie-stewie.jpg Maggie punk..jpg Maggie e sua filha1.jpg 220px-UllmanMaggie.png Maggie 1.jpg 180px-Gal simpsons c maggie-roswell.jpg Maggie Roswell.jpg Maggiebobobear.gif Maggie encuralada.jpg Maggie Criança.jpg Maggie-Adult-maggie-simpson-638702 287 356.jpg Maggie curta.jpg Margeemaggie.jpg Maggie-gif-Tropeçando.gif Maggie nãooooooooooooooooooooooo!.jpg Maggie j simpson.png 218px-MaggieSimpsonPatoot1.jpg Maggie skatista.jpg Maggie caminhando.gif Maggie-Simpson-maggie-simpson-657660 550 514.gif Algodeixoumaggiemuitosurpresa.jpg Maggie02.gif Maggie.jpg Bart-lisa-maggie-simpson-mg.jpg roupa e cai de cara no chão. Maggie é a menos vista e ouvida pela família pois ela não pode andar e falar. thumb|Maggie como Lady Gaga Maggie nasceu em 1993, de acordo com a cronologia do desenho (embora ela seja um bebê tanto em 1987 quanto em 2005). Seu dia exato de nascimento é desconhecido, embora ela tenha sido concebida em 18 de Novembro, o que leva a um aniversário por volta de 1 de Setembro! MaggieOscar00.jpg Moe e Maggie.jpg Winning Moves S1 Maggie.jpg Adolecente Maggie.jpg Orgulho na Maggie.jpg Maggie curta 4.jpg 180px-Maggiefsdfsd.jpg 180px-Maggiee.jpg 180px-Maggie como Lady Gaga.jpg 180px-Maggie 1.jpg 180px-Adultmaggiesimpson.jpg 180px-220px-UllmanMaggie.png Simp-fg-maggie-stewie.jpg Maggie punk..jpg Maggie e sua filha1.jpg 180px-Gal simpsons c maggie-roswell.jpg Maggie Roswell.jpg Maggiebobobear.gif Maggie encuralada.jpg MaggieCriança.jpg Maggie-Adult-maggie-simpson-638702 287 356.jpg Maggie curta.jpg Maggie nãooooooooooooooooooooooo!.jpg Maggie j simpson.png 218px-MaggieSimpsonPatoot1.jpg Maggie skatista.jpg Maggie irada.jpg Maggie caminhando.gif Maggie-Simpson-maggie-simpson-657660 550 514.gif Algodeixoumaggiemuitosurpresa.jpg Maggie.jpg Bart-lisa-maggie-simpson-mg.jpg A pequena Maggie está sempre se metendo nas situações mais perigosas. Contudo, ela sempre depende da ajuda de outras pessoas para conseguir, como alguns bebês que ajudaram-na a escapar de uma creche ou quando ursos cuidaram dela quando ela se perdeu numa floresta. O mais significativo dos aliados de Maggie é o barman Moe Szyslak, que provou ser um herói improvável na temporada 14, no episódio "Moe e Maggie", quando salvou a vida da pequena duas vezes (a primeira impedindo-a de cair da ponte e a segunda salvando-a de um tiroteio entre gangues). Foi Maggie quem atirou no Sr. Burns no episódio "Quem matou o Sr. Burns?" e eliminou alguns personagens que tentaram matar Homer. Também sabe tocar saxofone melhor que Lisa, mas a sua irmã é a única a saber disso e não tem a menor intenção de mostrar isso às outras pessoas. thumb|Maggie e sua familia Homer tem todas as fotos de Maggie no painel em seu escritório. Quando ele desistiu da Central Nuclear e depois quis voltar, o Sr. Burns o colocou de volta ao seu cargo para sempre. Para ele conseguir trabalhar em seu emprego chato, ele lembra-se sempre da sua pequena filha. Na placa "Don't Forget You're Here Forever" - Não te esqueças que tu estás aqui para sempre - as fotos de Maggie ficam por cima de algumas letras, deixando apenas "Do it for Her" - Faz isso por ela. Alguns fãs sugerem que Maggie provavelmente será o verdadeiro gênio da família Simpson, uma vez que com um ano de idade já escreveu a fórmula E=MC² com seus cubos de brinquedo, enquanto o maior feito de Lisa com os mesmos blocos aconteceu com 3 anos, escrevendo a palavra ESTRELA!!! Alguns episódios fazem previsões sobre o futuro de Maggie. Em "O Casamento de Lisa", ela parece ser uma rebelde assim como seu irmão Bart, além de cantar muito bem (apesar de não aparecer cantando). Em outro episódio, fala-se que Maggie se tornará astronauta e terá uma filhinha chamada Maggie Junior, que é idêntica à mãe quando pequena. Se estas previsões estão corretas é impossível saber, já que os Simpsons nunca ficam mais velhos. Mas talvez estejam, uma vez que também já foi falado que todos os Simpsons mulheres obtêm sucesso enquanto os homens não têm, devido a um gene defeituoso que reduz sua inteligência drasticamente. thumb|Maggie com 3 chupetas ao mesmo tempo! Na abertura de'Os Simpsons,a Maggie é passada na maquina registadora da caixa e custa 847,63 dólares. No longa metragem Os Simpsons - O Filme de 2007, após os creditos, Maggie aparece dizendo a frase: "Quero continuação !" (se referindo a uma possível continuação do filme), sendo essas as segundas palavras da personagem desde sua primeira aparição, pois as primeiras foram "Papá" referindo-se a Homer*. thumb Curiosidades *thumbNo filme,Maggie demonstrou habilidades notáveis,inteligentes e realmente letais.Parecia só uma brincadeira mas Maggie descobriu algo que seria muito útil depois! *E não foi só no filme mas na série inteira ela demonstrou inteligência,capacidade de se comunicar e uma perigosa auto defesa (quase matando o Senhor Burns com uma arma de fogo, o vilão do filme com uma pedra e quase matou seu próprio pai com uma arma de pregos). *Quando a multidão invadiu sua casa ela transformou sua mamadeira numa arma cortante. *E notou algo que estava na cara dos outros Simpsons,o buraco na caixa de areia, a saída da cúpula, salvando a vida da sua familia. thumb|Maggie usa sua chupeta como colar quando adolescente. *thumbQuando o seu pai estava em perigo ela nocauteou com uma pedra o que ameaçava seu pai. *De acordo com o episódio 4 Great Womens e Manicures, Maggie fala, e, depois fala: -Agora, se o júri permitir, vou dormir. E coloca a chupeta de novo. *Os Simpsons - O Filme demorou 4 anos para ficar pronto. Foram mais de 2 anos só para fazer as revisões de texto. Mas valeu a pena esperar. No final do filme, Maggie tira a chupeta e diz: "Quero continuação!" - Quem não quer?] thumb|Primeira aparição de Maggie. *Maggie é o núcleo de tranquilidade no verdadeiro caos que é o lar dos Simpsons. *Quando está sob cuidados de Homer, Maggie pode fazer tudo que quiser, inclusive beber água do prato do cachorro. *Maggie relaciona-se melhor com aqueles que a entendem. Não é à toa que os seus melhores amigos são o gato e o cachorro de estimação. *Na abertura de Os Simpsons, Maggie é passada na máquina registradora do Kwik-E-Mart, que indica 847,63 dólares, que é, em média o custo mensal para criar um bebê nos EUA. thumb|Maggie adolescente *A idade de Maggie continua a mesma, mas pode se dizer que ela tem 2 anos porque Sideshow Bob tem um filho de 1 ano e Maggie já estava viva antes do filho de Sideshow Bob nascer. thumb|Maggie com 31 anos, com uma filha igualzinha a ela. *No episódio A casa da árvore dos horrores VII parece ser revelado que Kang é o pai natural de Maggie pois fez amor com Marge e dias depois ela ficou grávida, e isso enganou muitos espectadores, e já que a verdade é que isso só é valido nesse único episódio, pois de resto Homer afirma que é pai de Maggie várias vezes e em vários episódios ao longo das 22 temporadas apareçe, nos flashbacks, Marge Simpson grávida de Maggie Simpson. *Maggie parece ser super esperta para a sua idade. *Maggie já conseguiu 300 pontos no Bowling (o máximo de pontos de um jogo de Bowling) sem ajuda. *Maggie ama atirar no Sr. Burns como visto na segunda parte do episódio Quem matou o Sr. Burns? Falas Maggie Simpson não fala, apenas usa sua chupeta ("Suck Suck"), mas em Coming to Homerica ela usa um termo em sueco (de acordo com Marge, Ogdenvillês) "Ya". E no episódio anterior, Quatro Grandes Mulheres e Manicures, ela usa o som dela chupando a chupeta para xingar o dono da creche, colocando um cubo com a letra U(se lê iúu) e chupando a chupeta, o que formou "You Suck", traduzindo, "Você é um Otário!" No mesmo episódio, quando o dono da creche formou um julgamento para castigar Margareth "Maggie", e ela prestou depoimento como uma mulher de de 42 anos, incluxive experiente em advocacia. Partes ocasionais de falas de Maggie são prestadas por Nancy Cartwright, mas ela também foi dublada por atores convidados James Earl Jones, Elizabeth Taylor e Jodie Foster. Primeira Palavra Babysitter (Babá em inglês) A sua primeira palavra e mensionada no episódio "A Primeira Palavra de Lisa", quando a Marge, sua mãe, perguntou se: -"Maggie, você sabe dizer babá, sabe dizer mamãe? Discussão Coloque o que acha de Maggie Simpson na página de discussão clicando aqui. de:Maggie Simpson en:Maggie Simpson es:Maggie Simpson Competências e Habilidades Maggie leva depois a irmã de muitas maneiras. Não só ela muito se assemelha a Lisa (olhando exatamente como ela em um vestido azul em flash-forwards para o futuro), ela também é brilhante e musicalmente inclinada como a sua irmã. Maggie pode tocar saxofone com grande habilidade, apesar do fato de que ela é apenas um ano de idade.No casamento de Lisa, está implícito que Maggie é uma cantora fantástica, mais uma vez tomar depois da sua irmã. Ela também,em numerosas ocasiões, demonstrou que a sua agilidade, tanto física e mental é extremamente avançada para a sua idade. Uma vez, Maggie organizou as outras crianças em uma creche em uma equipa para roubar uma chave para que eles pudessem ter de volta a sua chupeta. Ela descobriu sinais de comunicação, suprimentos reunidos, usou a corda janela de blinds para puxar-se para os poços de ventilação, usado uma boneca Cascudo para abaixar-se para a sala que contém a chave (segurando garrafas de ponderar-se para baixo e depois soltá-las para a cadeia se retratasse), tiro uma linha de sucção-copo do outro lado da sala, deslizou-a com um cabide, e usou a chave para destravar o armário segurando a chupeta das crianças. Além disso, Maggie MaggieOscar04.jpg MaggieOscar03.jpg MaggieOscar02.jpg MaggieOscar01.jpg MaggieOscar00.jpg Moe e Maggie.jpg Winning Moves S1 Maggie.jpg Adolecente Maggie.jpg Orgulho na Maggie.jpg Maggie curta 4.jpg Maggie curta 3.jpg 180px-Maggiefsdfsd.jpg 180px-Maggiee.jpg 180px-Maggie como Lady Gaga.jpg 180px-Maggie 1.jpg 180px-Maggie.jpg 180px-Adultmaggiesimpson.jpg 180px-220px-UllmanMaggie.png Simp-fg-maggie-stewie.jpg Maggie punk..jpg Adultmaggiesimpson.jpg Maggie e sua filha1.jpg 220px-UllmanMaggie.png Maggie 1.jpg 180px-Gal simpsons c maggie-roswell.jpg Maggie Roswell.jpg Maggiebobobear.gif Maggiee.jpg Maggie encuralada.jpg Maggie como Lady Gaga.jpg Maggie e sua filha.jpg Maggie punk.jpg MaggieCriança.jpg Maggie Criança.jpg Maggie-Adult-maggie-simpson-638702 287 356.jpg Maggie curta 2.jpg Maggie curta.jpg Margeemaggie.jpg Maggie-gif-Tropeçando.gif Maggie nãooooooooooooooooooooooo!.jpg Maggie j simpson.png 218px-MaggieSimpsonPatoot1.jpg Maggie skatista.jpg Maggie irada.jpg Maggie caminhando.gif Maggie-Simpson-maggie-simpson-657660 550 514.gif Algodeixoumaggiemuitosurpresa.jpg Maggie02.gif Maggie.jpg Bart-lisa-maggie-simpson-mg.jpg comumente se move ao longo cordas com facilidade pela mão-sobre-entregando seu caminho através deles, como quando ela tentou escapar Homer quando ele estava tentando se relacionar com ela subindo em todo o varal. Ela também já se arrastou por toda a cidade da sua mãe favoritos hang-out manchas tentando encontrar Marge.Maggie geralmente tem uma compreensão muito boa em seus arredores e tem, por vezes, tentou apontar o óbvio para os adultos (principalmente Homer), que são alheios ao que está acontecendo. Maggie expôs E = MC 2, com seus blocos antes e pode mudar suas próprias fraldas. Ela também usou um extintor de incêndio para apagar chamas e cortinas levou carro de Homero. Maggie também pode andar de skate e já disse a sua primeira palavra em 1 ano de idade. Maggie num episódio aparece com o seu biberão e depois do Milhouse beber dele, ela pega nele e limpa-o com um guardanapo. Apesar de Maggie mostrar uma inclinação natural para armas (ver a seção acima exemplos de sua capacidade de se defender), e de agressão, ela também salvou membros de sua família em várias ocasiões, como quando ela nadou no mar e salvou Homer de afogamento ou quando ela salvou Bart e Lisa a partir do jardineiro Willie em Treehouse of Horror VI. Maggie também parece tomar depois que seu pai no boliche, como ela já rolou um jogo perfeito (algo que levou Homer 39 anos a fazer) com a idade de 1. {C thumb|Maggie no título do curta [[The Longest Daycare.]] Futuro No futuro, Maggie foi de férias para Alaska, que foi mais quente devido ao aquecimento global. Nessa idade, ela se parece exatamente com Lisa faz atualmente. Maggie é visto como uma adolescente punk. Diz-se que ela tem uma bela voz para cantar e, de acordo com Homer, nunca se cala.(Ironicamente, quando ela tenta falar, ela está sempre interrompida.) Ela também gosta de brincar muito com seus amigos e familiares. É revelado que ela tem uma filha chamada Maggie Jr. com Gerald, que parece exatamente o mesmo como Maggie. Em Fim de ano do Futuro Passado, Maggie cresce para ser uma cantora e tem seu bebê enquanto visitam a família Treehouse of Horror Em um universo alternativo que Homer visitou brevemente, Maggie bateu nas costas do jardineiro Willie com um machado e depois falou com a voz de James Earl Jones: "Este é realmente um universo perturbador". Treehouse of Horror IX Em Treehouse of Horror IX, Maggie perde as pernas e no lugar crescem tentáculos verdes como os da dupla alienígena, Kang e Kodos . Quando a dupla chega na casa dos Simpsons, mais tarde é revelado que Kang é o verdadeiro pai de Maggie. Voz Com poucas exceções, nunca Maggie fala, mas é muito participativa nos eventos ao seu redor, emocionar com gestos sutis e expressões faciais. Maggie falou em " Boa Noite ", o primeiro curta . ao ar, depois de a família adormece Havia uma outra vez que ela já havia tentado a falar em fazer caretas curtas sobre a tarefa dada por Bart e Lisa. Nesta ocasião, Liz Georges forneceu a voz de Maggie. Em " Bart vs Ação de Graças ", Bart tem uma visão do que poderia acontecer se ele voltou para casa depois de destruir central de Lisa. Nesta visão, Maggie diz a ele telepaticamente: "É culpa sua eu não posso falar!" Primeira palavra de Maggie falado na continuidade normal da série ocorreu em " Palavra de Lisa Primeiro ", quando ela foi dublada por Elizabeth Taylor . Desempenho de Elizabeth Taylor como Maggie foi nomeado o ponto do convidado maior 13 da história do show pela IGN. James Earl Jones , que deu voz de Maggie em Treehouse of Horror V estava em sétimo lugar. Ela viria a ter um diálogo breve em Treehouse of Horror IX , na voz de Harry Shearer , que usou sua Kang voz. Em episódios anteriores, Yeardley Smith fez muitos gritos de Maggie e eventuais peças que falam, embora em temporadas mais tarde, suas peças foram feitas por Nancy Cartwright .Embora ela tenha falado muitas vezes, ela só teve dois discursos canônicos que eram reais dentro da série. Seu discurso canon primeira foi em Primeira Palavra de Lisa , e esta palavra foi "papai" (tanto como Bart e Lisa cresceu chamando Homer seu nome), no entanto, apenas os telespectadores e não a família ouviu dizer isso (pelo menos até o Pai Day Show Clip). Seu segundo discurso foi em Coming to Homerica . Desta vez, a família fez ouvi-la falar. De acordo com The Simpsons Movie , a primeira palavra da família ouviu Maggie dizer era "sequela?", na sequência final (a menos que se conta o Pai Clip Show Day como cânone). Afirmou-se no comentário do DVD que ela foi dublada por Nancy Cartwright , que também é a voz corrente de Maggie na série. Em Quatro Grandes Mulheres e uma Manicure , Maggie (dublada por Jodie Foster) arregimenta seus colegas com um discurso emocionante sobre a injustiça e criatividade, porém esta é uma história não-canônica. thumb|Maggie no curta-metragem. Heroísmo Maggie tem salvado a vida das pessoas em algumas ocasiões. Maggie salvou Bart e Lisa , de de serem mortos por jardineiro Willie em Treehouse of Horror VI e ela salvou Homer de ser morto por bandidos atirando no Poppa Tenho um emblema brandnew . Maggie chegou a salvar o seu arqui-inimigo, Gerald de flutuar no espaço em uma história em quadrinhos Simpson chamada Bringing Down Baby. Maggie salvou Homer uma segunda vez em The Simpsons Movie de Russ Cargill , nocautiando-o na cabeça com uma pedra. Homer também disse: "Que grande acidente pouco que acabou por ser", que estava se referindo ao fato de que ela foi concebida em um momento que nenhum de seus pais destinadas a , ela também salvou de um afogamento. Primeira Palavra de Maggie *"Boa Noite!" (Shorts Simpsons) *"É culpa sua eu não posso falar!" (Imaginação de Bart) *"Moe" (alucinação de Homer Moe-driven) *"Daddy" (palavra cânon Primeiro) *Earl Jones voz "Este é realmente um universo perturbador". *voz "Silêncio!" *"Sequel" (No final do filme) *"Ao longo dos séculos, o pintor dedo, o escultor Play-Doh, o Logger Lincoln, ficou sozinho contra o professor de creche de seu tempo. Ela não viveu para ganhar adesivos aproval, ela viveu para si mesma, que ela pode conseguir coisas que são a glória de toda a humanidade. Estes são os meus termos. Eu não me importo de jogar por qualquer outro. E agora, se o júri irá permitir-me, é hora de dormir. " (Maggie fala emQuatro Grandes Mulheres e uma Manicure ). *"Ja" (Primeira palavra realmente ouvido pela família Simpson). Maneirismo Violenta Maggie é uma criança violenta, especialmente para sua idade. Maggie já teve um relacionamento violento com Homer depois de assistir a "Itchy e Scratchy". Ela bateu-lhe na cabeça com um martelo e depois tentou esfaqueá-lo com um lápis. {C http://images.wikia.com/simpsons/images/7/7f/Maggie_in_season_20.gifMaggie na Temporada 20. Adicionado por Firemime475Quando o Sr. Burns decidiu cobrir o sol, ele foi baleado por Maggie. Maggie acidentalmente atirou nele enquanto o Sr. Burns estava tentando roubar um doce dela. Depois de descobrir isso, clareou Homer de todas as acusações. Em outra ocasião, Lisa Maggie se alistou para ser seu parceiro de esgrima. No entanto, quando ela estranhamente esta menosprezado Maggie, Maggie duelaram seu eficientemente e rapidamente overhwelmed ela, mesmo cortando um M em camisa de Lisa, Zorro estilo. Mais tarde, ela tentou atirar novamente do senhor Burns, com uma espingarda quando ele perdeu suas memórias, mas foi parada por Lisa. No filme dos Simpsons, quando a multidão estava atacando os Simpsons, Krusty disse a seu macaco, o Sr.Teeny , para tirar o bebê, referindo-se a Maggie. Ela, então, quebrou o frasco do bebê fazendo picos rígidos de vidro, mostrando que ela estava pronta para levá-lo em. Galeria fefgvjyjvgfxcdgvjgxjchvgjgvcjxcjv hcvjhxcgjzcvsxgcvhj fdfd.png fdfds.gif fdfdsa.gif fdfdsa.jpg 111111111111.jpg Margareth Jo-jo Bouvier Simpson.jpg Categoria:Família Simpson Categoria:Lista:Família Simpson Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Springfield Categoria:Bebês Categoria:Personagens de crianças Categoria:Personagens extremamente inteligentes Categoria:Crianças de Springfield Categoria:Personagens dublados por convidados especiais Categoria:Habitantes de Springfield Categoria:Personagens que aparecem em todos os episódios Categoria:Personagens Famosos Categoria:Personagens femininas Categoria:Personagens dublados por james earl jones Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens dublados por nancy cartwright Categoria:Personagens dublados por yeardley smith Categoria:Personagens de The Tracey Ullman Show Categoria:Artigo sobre personagem Categoria:Artigos sobre personagens Categoria:Habitantes de springfield